memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Ext. Space The Helena is traveling through the nebula cloud. Int. Deck five, sickbay Doctor Langford is looking at the autopsy of Ensign Nelson when Ensign Thorn walks into the room, with a engineering kit and he walks to the Doctor's office. Ens. Thorn: Hey Doc, Commander Williams sent me here due to you dealing with a faulty EPS conduit? Langford looks at him. Dr. Langford: Thank god I've been asking for over an hour to have someone come here and fix it, but no one came down yet thank you Ensign. He removes the wall panel and sees the blinking conduit and scans it with the tricorder. Ens. Thorn: They realigned it wrong in spacedock don't worry doc I'll fix it. Langford nods at him and goes back to work, Thorn turns to see him getting back to work and he places a device on the conduit, and then runs an engineering scanner over the conduit. And the conduit stops flashing and Thorn closes the wall panel and looks at Doctor Langford. Ens. Thorn: Well doctor if the conduit gives you any problems again contact me and I'll fix it again. Langford looks at him. Dr. Langford: Thank you Ensign. Int. Lieutenant Crusher's office Lieutenant Crusher is working on somethings that can tell who or what killed Ensign Nelson drinking a cup of tea, the doors chimed. Lt. Crusher: Come. Sito walks into the room holding a padd. Ens. Sito: The review of the transceiver array as you asked for Lieutenant so far whoever been sending transmissions is pretty clever to cover up their tracks. Crusher looks at the padd disappointed. Lt. Crusher: So we're right back where we started with no one who had a reason to kill Ensign Nelson. Sito looks at him. Ens. Sito: Wes are you all right? He looks at her. Lt. Crusher: Yeah just worried that we won't catch the guy or girl who did this to such a valuable officer and great man. She pats him on the shoulder. Ens. Sito: You'll get the person I've gotta get back to the bridge I've got the night shift in 3 hours. He looks at her. Lt. Crusher: Thanks Sito dismissed. She leaves the office. Int. Deck five Ensign Sito is walking through the corridor on deck seven when she hears an explosion coming from the sickbay, she runs to the medical area and opens the doors and carries Doctor Langford out with the help of Doctor Lee and they lay him on the bulkhead she tapped her combadge. Ens. Sito: This is Ensign Sito I need a engineering team to deck five on the double. Ext. Space, nebula cloud The Helena is at full stop in the nebula. Int. badly damaged, sickbay Commander Williams and Ensign Thorn scans the area. Ltcmdr. Williams: It looks like a plasma conduit was opened during the last maintenance cycle, that's probably what caused the explosion. Ensign Thorn looks at her. Ens. Thorn: Nothing from the conduit that can say that it caused the explosion Commander. She turns to him. Ltcmdr. Williams: Still take it to the science lab and run scans on it. He nods and leaves for the science lab, while Doctor Langford is explaining what happened. Dr. Langford: was working on somethings when the conduit must of ruptured if it wasn't for Doctor Lee and Ensign Sito I might of been cooked well done. Captain Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: At least you're safe but the data you were gather was lost in the explosion. He's not happy. Dr. Langford: Damn it then we'll never know who killed Ensign Nelson and why. Then the com activates. Cmdr. Martin (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor here go ahead. Cmdr. Martin (OC): We're receiving an Alpha priority hail from Starfleet Command it's Vice Admiral Nechayev. She looks at Sito, Langford, and Lee. Capt. Taylor: I'll take it in my ready room as soon as I get up there, and Commander make sure it's a secure channel I don't want the Dominion tracing it to us. Cmdr. Martin (OC): Aye, Captain bridge out. She heads to the nearest turbolift. Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor walks into the ready room and sits at her desk and activates the desktop monitor as the office of Admiral Nechayev appears on the screen. Capt. Taylor: Admiral what can I do for you?. Adm. Nechayev (OC): Captain I received your report on Ensign Nelson it's ashame we lost a wonderful officer we've informed his family, they'll have a ship meet up with you at Deep Space 9 after your mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Captain Taylor looks at the screen and reports. Capt. Taylor: Admiral there's been an incident our sickbay was badly damaged by one of our EPS conduits there, so far no one was hurt but the information on who murdered Ensign Nelson is all gone. Admiral Necheyev (OC): That's unfortunate Captain. Then the ship jolts hard as Captain Taylor looks at the monitor. Capt. Taylor: Admiral I'll have to get back to you, we're under attack by someone. She nods and ends the transmission. Ext. Space, (Nebula) The Helena is pursued by a Dominion battle cruiser hitting the aft shields at the shield bubble appears. (End of act two, fade out)